An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been widely adopted in the field of display due to its characteristics of self-luminescence, high contrast, low power consumption, and the like.
The principle of light emitting of the OLED is as follows. Electric current is applied to an organic light-emitting layer to cause electric energy to be converted into light energy, so that the organic light-emitting layer is excited to emit light. In such a light-emitting manner, the OLED will generate a great amount of heat while emitting light, causing a display panel including the OLED to have an increased temperature. Thus, the performance and the service life of each of the display panel and the organic light-emitting layer are degraded.